La era de la Extición
by juanjonh343
Summary: Creímos que esto era el fin de nuestra raza, la extinción de la raza humana en nuestro planeta, esos malditos nos quitaron todo, nuestro planeta paso de ser un hermoso lugar a uno que... que... no es el mismo, debemos de sobrevivir, demos llegar hasta donde esta Ken, debemos ganarles a esos malditos si queremos salir vivos, nuestra salida de esto, es lo mismo que nos condeno a esto
1. Chapter 1

**La era de la extinción**

 **(Eh aquí un nuevo fanfic el cual llevo un rato pensando, el paso de este fanfic será lento pues quiero que este lo mejor hecho posible, me refiero a lo mejor que yo puedo hacerlo)**

 **Prólogo**

 _Inserte contraseña_

 _Acceso permitido… Bienvenido John Spark_

 _….._

 _Dimensión 1349_

 _….._

 _Planeta Elegido… Iniciando Escaneo_

 _….._

 _Etapa inicial de historia relevante del planeta_

 _….._

 _Estado del planeta: Estable, evaluado como: pacifico, no rebasa el 2% en nivel de violencia_

 _….._

 _Búsqueda de protagonistas dimensionales_

 _….._

 _10% analizado… sin resultados_

 _….._

 _25% analizado… 2 posibles sujetos protagonistas_

 _….._

 _50% analizado… PowerPuff Girls Z encontradas_

 _….._

 _75% analizado… RuwdyRuff Boy Z encontrados_

 _….._

 _100% analizado… Análisis completado… PPGZ y RRBZ encontrados junto a otros 2 posibles sujetos los cuales pueden llegar a protagonizar la historia de esta dimensión_

 _….._

 _Etapa intermedia de la historia_

 _….._

 _Estado del planeta: en guerra… Evaluando magnitud… Extinción_

 _….._

 _Etapa final de la historia_

 _….._

 _Estado del planeta: cristalizado_

- **Mierda** -se queja una vos

 _Supervivientes: 0_

- **Aun peor** -se vuelve a quejar

 _¿Señor quiere que se haga un análisis completo en búsqueda de cualquier anomalía?_

- **Sí** -dice la voz

 _….._

 _Responsables de la Guerra: Covenant Tormenta_

- **Entonces esto será divertido** -dice la voz

 _Razones por las que vino el Covenant son: en búsqueda de un artefacto Forerunner_

 **-¿Por qué no me sorprende?** -dice sarcásticamente

 _Ruptura de del tiempo encontrada_

- **¡¿Qué?!** -dice exaltado- **analiza más afondo la ruptura**

 _Analizando: Año de ruptura de entrada 2659 D.C. (después de cristo)_

 _….._

 _Estado del planeta: Estado del planeta: cristalizado en un 90%_

 _Año de ruptura de salida 3688 A.D. (antes de cristo)_

 _….._

 _Estado del planeta: Natural en un 100% y sin alteraciones de ninguna raza como la humana, en este planeta se encuentra un dispositivo Forerunner el cual les permitió a 10 sujetos viajar a través del espacio tiempo hasta dicha fecha la última alteración por la raza Forerunner se presentó 100 años antes de la activación de los anillos desde la instalación 00 también conocida como el arca la cual fue activada por la bibliotecaria._

- **¿Existió la raza humana antes del año 3688?** -pregunta la voz a la IA

Analizando

…..

Negativo, la raza humana no existió en este planeta

- **Al parecer mi intervención no será necesaria** -dice el sujeto regresando a su asiento- **quiero que me muestres imágenes desde el inicio de la historia hasta el final, quiero asegurarme de que no será necesario intervenir en esta guerra y activa el modo espectro de la nave** -

 _Desde luego señor, modo espectro activado… cargando imágenes del territorio_

 _Ciudad de New Tokio, iniciando historia_


	2. Chapter 2

**La era de la Extinción**

 **(Espero que les guste esta historia, esta idea fue la raíz de la saga principal esta será una historia que de cierta forma está unida a la saga principal, esta idea consistía en un mundo más verde que el que tenemos y futurista, pero llega el Covenant a invadir, esa era la idea primaria, con cientos de cambios atreves del tiempo termino como la saga principal, recientemente retome la idea pero ahora con las PPGZ y RRBZ con un poco de romance, quiero que en esta historia este lo de tragedia y romance separado, y en una partes mucho más que el otro, iniciara romántico, eso es todo lo que diré, solo les dejare la canción que hiso que me surgiera la idea EITRO-Character (Original Mix))**

 **Capítulo 1**

Es de noche en la ciudad de New Tokio (imagínense la ciudad pero con mucha más flora en su interior como en su exterior de la ciudad), en una de las calles se puede admirar a 3 chicas afuera de una salón de baile el cual es muy ruidoso, parase que empezó la fiesta sin su querido narrador, pero que groseros.

- **No creen que es emocionante, ir al baile de graduación y conocer chicos lindos** -dice con ojos de corazoncito- **ah sí, y comer dulces** -añade una chica de largo cabello zanahoria con una coleta y un moño rojo, hermosos ojos color rosa, lleva un vestido color rosa que baja hasta las rodillas, deja su espalda descubierta y resalta sus pechos, tiene una pulsera en su brazo derecho de color rosa, lleva unos tacones color rosa y responde al nombre de Momoko.

- **Sí, será divertido** -dice divertidamente una chica de cabello rubio como el oro y lo lleva suelto, ojos azul claro, lleva un hermoso vestido que baja hasta sus tobillos, medio abierto por la parte de enfrente dejando ver unas hermosas piernas mientras camina, lleva un collar de diamantes y unos tacones blancos, todo esto hace que la chica se vea divina y responde al nombre de Miyako.

- **No entiendo cómo me convencieron de traer un estúpido vestido** -dice una chica de cabello azabache alborotado, hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, lleva un vestido negro un poco ajustado que remarca sus curvas y pese a su edad deja ver unos muy desarrollados pechos _(por eso ella acostumbra usar ropa holgada, que sea más deportiva y masculina una marimacha para cualquiera que la vea en ese estado, y no olvidemos lo vulgar y ruda que puede llegar a ser esta chica, pero como se avergüenza de llevar vestido, solo es una chica muy desarrollada para su edad y ya, además de que se ve sexy con ese vestido XD)_ , lleva unos tacones negros oh y el vestido lleva unas tonalidades verdes, la pelinegra responde al nombre de Kaoru.

- **O vamos Kaoru, quizás conozcas un chico lindo** -dice Momoko

- **Arg, ni loca** -dice Kaoru frunciendo el ceño

- **Relájate ¿Qué hay de malo en que conozcas a un chico?** -dice Miyako

- **¡Ya hay que entrar a la fiesta antes de que me arrepienta!** -dice Kaoru mal humarada

- **Sí, hay que entrar** \- dice Momoko con ojos de corazoncito

- **Estos vestidos están más que geniales, espero que les gusten a los demás así seré la diseñadora que siempre he querido ser** -piensa Miyako con ojos iluminados por la emoción

Las chicas entran al gran salón donde la fiesta se acerca al clímax _(Momoko: 17 años – Kaoru: 16 años – Miyako: 16 años)_ , por otro lado de la calle se acercan tres chicos de la misma edad que de las chicas.

- **Vamos hermano, a conocer y conquistar chicas** -dice un chico de cabello alborotado zanahoria con una preciada gorra roja, una bandita en su mejilla derecha _(al parecer se hiso una cortadura)_ , tiene unos intimidantes ojos color rojo, lleva una chaqueta negra con tonalidades rojas, camisa roja _(la cual no se ve porque tiene la chaqueta pero yo veo a través de la ropa, para mi toda la gente está desnudad LoL XD)_ lleva unos vaqueros oscuros y unos zapatos modernos de color negro con pequeños detalles de color rojo, responde al nombre de Brick _(tuve que buscar un buen apellido para este personaje que no sea Mojo, así que decidí usar una apellido que fue propuesto por una buenísima Autora que les recomiendo, pero el requisito para que les dé el nombre de la autora es que ya hayan leído Las 50 sombras de Grey, si no lo han leído, pues se joden que no les voy a decir que autora es)_ Akamiya _(Brick Akamiya)_ y se nota que está en forma.

- **Da igual** -dice un chico de cabello negro con una pequeña cola de caballo y un mechón que cubre un poco su rostro _(solo un poco)_ , tiene ojos negros y al igual que su hermano Brick lleva una chaqueta negra con tonalidades verdes, camisa verde, vaqueros oscuros y zapatos negros con franjas verdes poco gruesas, responde al nombre de Butch Akamiya y se ve que está en mejor forma que su hermano mayor Brick.

- **No estoy seguro, jamás me gusto emborracharme** -dice un chico de cabello alborotado rubio con ojos azules y lleva la chaqueta negra de tonalidades azules, camisa azul, vaqueros oscuros, zapatos negros con franjas azules, responde al nombre de Boomer Akamiya y se ve que es el que está en peor forma.

- **No es necesario que bebas, además Butch** -dice Brick llamando la atención de Butch

- **¿Qué?** -pregunta Butch.

- **No te cojas a nadie ¬¬** -dice Brick serio.

- **No te preocupes no le quitare la virginidad a nadie** -dice Butch también serio. _(La actitud de Butch es basada en la misma que tiene en las historias de dicha autora que como ya mencione solo les daré su nombre al final de la historia o que me pidan su nombre a través de un rewiew siempre y cuando cumplan el requisito que les pido de Leer las 50 sombras de Grey o un libro que se le parezca)_

Brick y Boomer pillan la indirecta de Butch y le dirigen miradas serias.

- **Hablo en serio, Butch** -dice Brick serio y se nota que también fastidiado.

- **Entonces para que vine** -se queja Butch

- **Viniste para comportarte como hombre por primera vez en tu vida** -dice Brick

- **¡Me estás diciendo gay o algo así…!** -dice Butch furioso.

A pesar de ser el más musculoso y hábil para las peleas de sus hermanos Brick no se intimida en lo más mínimo pero Boomer se preocupa por sus hermanos.

- **¡No idiota, te estoy diciendo que dejes ese lado machista y casanova a un lado y te comportes!** -dice Brick alzando la voz.

- **Chicos dejen de pelear y entremos a la fiesta** -dice Boomer

- **Sí** -suspira- **hay que entrar** -dice Brick

- **…** -solo se limita a seguir a sus hermanos con las manos en los bolsillos

Los chicos se dirigen hacia la fiesta mientras en la entrada de esta se ven a Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako entrar con sus hermosos y llamativos vestidos, la fiesta se paraliza por su presencia poco a poco la mirada de todos los presentes se dirigen hacia ellas, los chicos babean por lo hermosas y sexys que se ven ellas y las chicas hierven de celos ante esas bellas chicas.

- **Creo que mejor me hubiera quedado en casa** -susurra Kaoru a sus amigas mientras se ruboriza

- **No yo creo que si valió la pena** -dice Momoko babeante porque ya vio _(¿que vio? Dejen volteo, ah, ya vi)_ la mesa de dulces y alimentos pero al parecer ella solo mira los postres.

- **¡Que siga la fiesta!** -exclama Miyako haciendo que todos o bueno la mayoría vuelva a la fiesta y deje de ver hacia ella- **Sí, al parecer a todos les gustan mis vestidos, a excepción de las envidiosas, pero eso significa que también les gusta a ellas** -piensa

Momoko en ese instante sale disparada a la mesa de alimentos donde empieza a comer, perdón quise decir, donde empieza a tragar la comida.

- **¿e di…i…te nada…or?** -me dice con una mirada asesina y la boca llena.

Yo nada, nada malo Momoko, solo narro lo que veo _(aunque tengo las llaves del poder absoluto en esta historia, sonríe el narrador con malicia por el poder infinito que posee en esta historia)_

- **Eto…cei** -dice Momoko con la boca llena, pero que modales los de esta chica que nunca le enseñaron a no comer con la boca llena.

Mientras tanto Miyako recorre el gran salón en busca de su mejor amigo (no amiga) Taka-Chan, pero es seguida por un pequeño grupo de hombres que le preguntas cosas como "¿Sales con migo?" "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" "¿Quieres ves una película?" y preguntas de ese estilo pero ella.

- **No, pero gracias por su oferta** -responde alegremente Miyako con esa sonrisa tan peculiar suya.

Por otra parte se ve Kaoru sin saber que chingados va hacer en esta _fiesta (frases vulgares para una chica vulgar)_ , al final se decide ir a sentarse en uno de los comedores y no llamar la atención, al sentarse se dispones a esperar a sus amigas para luego pensar en hacer algo entretenido con ellas, pero desgraciadamente para ella su espera se volverá muy complicada _(sonrió con malicia aunque lo que hare es molesto pero no malo, pero ahora no tengo mucho poder, pues se me perdieron las llaves del poder absoluto y no puedo hacer mayo cosa pero ya verán cuando las encuentre, por dé mientras me dedicare a narrar lo que veo)_.

- **¿Oye esa es Kaoru?** -murmura CF1 _(chico de fondo 1)._

- **Sí, es ella** -murmura CF2

- **No, ella nunca usa vestidos, es más jamás la he visto con ropa femenina** -murmura CF3

- **Es ella, mira su peinado, ojos y no olvidemos sus músculos, definitivamente es ella** -murmura CF2

- **Pues se ve tan sexy con ese vestido no creí que las tuviera tan gran grandes** -murmura CF1 y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Kaoru ¿Gota? Quise decir chorro.

- **¡Cállense pervertidos!** -grita Kaoru furiosa o más que eso, dejando espantados a los chicos que salen corriendo de ahí.

- **Aun con ese vestido da miedo** -dice CF2 haciendo que los demás asientan.

- **¡Te escuche idiota!** -grita Kaoru furiosa haciendo que los chicos queden pálidos por el miedo y salgan corriendo de ahí a toda velocidad.

En la entrada se ven a tres chicos entrar los cuales son los hermanos Akamiya _(Brick, Butch y Boomer)_ y como paso con las chicas poco a poco se dirigen todas las miradas hacia ellos, las chicas babean y los chicos hierben de furia que es impulsada por los celos y un poco de envidia, todas chicas voltean a verlos menos cuatro de ellas.

- **Creo que ya vieron lo guapo que soy** -dice Butch haciendo una expresión coqueta, por lo que todas las chicas suspiran _(bueno no todas)_ y los chicos se elevan otros 5 grados más.

- **Ja, no me hagas reír** -dice Brick con tono sarcástico.

- **Ya lo veremos** -dice Butch.

- **Chicos no empiecen** -dice Boomer.

Los chicos se sienten un poco extrañados pues de todas las chicas hay cuatro que no les prestan atención y están solas sin parejas, bueno Momoko está muy ocupada comiendo, digo, tragando, Miyako sigue en la búsqueda de Taka-Chan y empieza a dudar si fue a la fiesta y Kaoru, bueno ella intimida a todo chico que se le acerca y no me sorprende. Butch al ver a Kaoru se queda con la boca bien abierta y un amiguito entre sus piernas le dice cuál es su siguiente objetivo. Brick por su parte al igual que Momoko se va a comer, digo, tragar (porque mierdas me equivoco en lo mismo) en la mesa de alimentos. Boomer por su parte empieza a darle una vuelta al salón en busca de algo entretenido.

- **Hola, nena mi nombre es…** -dice Butch de manera sensual y provocadora hasta que es interrumpido.

- **Lárgate idiota** -dice Kaoru y que buena definición de cómo es Butch.

Butch logra notar que no solo lo dice por fastidio sino también por evasión, por lo que llega a la conclusión que esta chica tiene miedo de enamorarse pero ¿Por qué? _(vaya no es el idiota que creí ¿O sí?)_ por lo que decide sentarse junto a ella claro manteniendo cierta _distancia (supongo que ya noto los músculos de Kaoru)_. Kaoru se ve más que incomoda y Butch mas que interesado por esa chica.

- **¿Qué miras idiota?** -dice Kaoru sin dirigirle la mirada.

- **Que haces bastante ejercicio** -dice Butch un poco sorprendido, pues no todos los días te encuentras a una chica sexy y fuerte.

- **Pues sí** -afirma Kaoru presumiendo un poco sus bíceps.

- **Sí, pero dudo que me ganes con eso** -dice mostrando, digo, presumiendo su bíceps con cierto orgullo.

- **Se nota que no me conoces** -dice Kaoru amenazante.

- **¿Crees que puedes ganarme?** -responde Butch a la amenaza, aunque lo hace con una pregunta.

- **¿Creo? Más bien sé que puedo ganarte** -dice Kaoru igual de amenazante.

- **Aceptaría un reto, pero yo no compito con niñas mocosas** -dice Butch tranquilamente.

- **Se ve que no te has visto a un espejo idiota, porque estas muy feo tarado** -dice Kaoru todavía amenazante.

- **¿A quién le dices así?** -pregunta Butch perdiendo su pose serena y calmada, siendo sustituida por una un poco amenazante.

- **Sí que eres idiota, pues a ti tarado** -dice Kaoru con tono burlón pero sin dejar de hacer contacto visual.

- **Creo que puedo hacer una excepción en lo de competir con niñas mocosas** -dice Butch furioso y amenazante.

- **Entonces veamos quien gana** -dice Kaoru furiosa, amenazante y _confiada (¿Por qué siempre pondo sus nombres?)._

Kaoru se levanta de su asiento y le hace un seña a Butch para que lo siga, ambos llegan hasta una mesa pequeña de madera, por lo que se ve la madera es un poco gruesa, 3 a 6 centímetros supongo _(recuerden que soy el narrador)_ , Kaoru recarga el codo de su brazo derecho en la mesa manteniendo su mano en alto, Butch ase lo mismo, ambos se cogen la mano y la aprietan con fuerza sin dejar de dirigirse miradas desafiantes y confiadas entre ellos _(Van a jugar unas vencidas)._

- **Todavía te puedes retirar** -dice Butch confiado _(si supiera con quien se mete)._

- **Ni loca haría eso tarado** -se queja Kaoru.

- **Entonces ¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta?** -pregunta Butch.

- **¿Qué tipo de apuesta?** -pregunta Kaoru arqueando una ceja.

- **Si yo gano, serás mi sumisa esta noche** -dice Butch sonriendo con malicia.

- **¿Y si yo gano?** -pregunta Kaoru.

- **Yo seré tu sumiso** -dice Butch sin darle importancia a lo que dijo.

- **Acepto** -responde Kaoru mirando con malicia a Butch.

De acuerdo, creo que estos chicos no piensan en nada bueno, así que utilizare mis habilidades para leer mentes.

- **Creo que esta noche tendré sexo** -piensa Butch mirando maliciosamente a Kaoru.

- **Creo que le cambiare la ropa, el llevara este estúpido vestido y yo me sentiré cómoda con su ropa, es una lástima que le quede tan bien… pero que mierdas estoy pensando olvídalo Kaoru** -piensa Kaoru.

Kaoru se ruboriza levemente, por una par de segundos pero Butch no se da cuenta de esto, Kaoru agradece adiós que no se haya dado cuenta.

- **Oye… si tu… ven… dinos cuando empezar** -dice Butch a un chico de por ahí cercas.

- **Muy bien… preparados… listos… ¡ya!** -dice el chico.

Empieza el desafío, el cual está muy parejo ninguno de los dos de más de tres centímetros de terreno, poco a poco se va acercando gente a ver el con curso.

- **Mira, parece que alguien está compitiendo** -dice Brick.

- **Sí, ¿quién será?** -se pregunta Momoko.

- **No sé pero yo ya me hago unas ideas** -dice Brick con seriedad.

- **Igual yo** -dice Momoko.

Ambos se levantan y se dirigen hacia donde se está llevando a cabo una pelea de quien gana y quien pierde, ellos al llegar ven a un montón de gente animando a Kaoru y a Butch.

- **Enserio Kaoru/Butch** -dicen los dos al unísono.

Se preguntaran como es que se conocieron Brick y Momoko, y si no se preguntan cómo se conocieron pues me da igual.

 ** _Flashback_**

Brick y Momoko están atragantándose en la mesa sin prestarse atención, pero afortunada o desafortunadamente solo queda un pedazo de pastel y ambos intentan tomarlo pero antes de hacerlo una mano se los interpone.

- **Oye yo lo tome primero** -dicen ambos mirándose un poco desafiantes.

 _(¿Por qué Momoko no sea atontado por lo atractivo que es? para las mujeres no para mí, claro soy hombre, supongo que tiene que ver en que es un pastel de chocolate y se ve más que exquisito)_

- **Hagamos un concurso…** -dice Brick.

- **De quien come más rápido…** -dice Momoko.

- **El que se acabe primero un plato…** -dice Brick.

- **De galletas…** -dice Momoko.

- **Gana** -dice Brick.

Ambos se miran más que desafiantes mientras en sus manos cada uno tiene un plato con el mismo número de galletas, un segundo ¿de dónde los sacaron? Yo no los había visto, en fin.

- **Uno** -dice Momoko.

- **Dos** -dice Brick.

- **Tres** -dicen los 2.

Ambos empiezan un concurso muy parejo, los dos están comiendo, digo, tragando galletas a montones, por dios como pueden tener todas esas galletas en la boca y antes de que me dé cuenta Brick ha acabado, al parecer gano por la diferencia de una galleta.

- **Si…ane** -dice Brick con la boca bien llena.

Momoko se entristece y se aleja de ahí con la cabeza baja y se sienta en una silla, Brick se da cuenta y se siente avergonzado por lo que toma la rebanada y se dirige hacia ella.

- **Toma, se me quito el hambre** -dice Brick a Momoko la cual se sonroja ante tal acción.

- **A mí también se me quito** -dice Momoko por lo que los dos ríen.

 **-¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Brick** -dice _(quien será la persona que dijo esto)_ Brick.

-Momoko-responde _(nadie)_ Momoko.

- **Un placer** -dice Brick

 ** _Fin de Flashback (el peor flashback que he leído en mi vida)._**

Por otra parte _(desde una vista aérea)_ se ve a Miyako caminando desde la parte derecha de la toma, a Boomer de la parte izquierda y a Taka-Chan desde la parte superior de la toma, ambos caminan hacia el centro de la toma, pero antes de cruzarse Miyako resbala con una cascara de banana por lo que sale patinando _(claro que hecha un grito)_ y choca con Boomer, ambos caen al suelo, al abrir sus ojos ambos se miran y se exaltan porque aparte de haber chocado y estar uno encima de otro _(Miyako sobre Boomer_ ) se estaban besando, accidentalmente claro, por lo que se sonrojan a niveles críticos, en los cuales su cara es roja igual a un tomate. Sin que ellos se percaten, alguien los estaba viendo y no era nadie más que Taka-Chan y antes de que ellos se percaten de su presencia él se aleja sin que se den cuenta.

Un segundo de donde salió la cascara de banana _(miro hacia arriba)_ que chingados ase un mono ahí, y esta… que asco… no puedes irte a otro sitio… no me jodas, pinche mono, ya se usare mis poderes _(el mono desaparece (cambio de escena) se ve al mono cayendo a un volcán activo) eso está mejor)._

- **Pe…pe…perdón** -tartamudea Boomer bien sonrojado.

- **No…fu..fue mi culpa** -tartamudea Miyako igual de sonrojada.

Ambos evitan cualquier contacto visual con el otro, pero cuando hay se vuelven a sonrojar, creo que seguirán haciendo eso durante un buen rato, así que hay que ver quien gana de Kaoru o Butch, el reto sigue parejo ninguno de los dos quiere ceder un poco, ellos aplican toda su fuerza, la pobre mesa de madera está empezando a astillarse donde tienen apoyados su codos derechos y donde están colocados sus brazos izquierdos ¿Quién ganara?

Fin de Capitulo 1

El peor capítulo del mundo, perdón por mi tardanza pero el mundo no está a mi favor **T.T**


	3. Chapter 3

La era de la Extinción

Capítulo 2

POV Momoko

Han pasado tres años desde que Brick y yo nos conocimos, ya ni me acordaba de cómo fue, gracias a este sueño recordé un poco de cómo fue, aunque el sueño me deja un sabor agridulce. Sentimientos como la nostalgia, felicidad al igual que la tristeza, dolor y deseos de venganza me invaden. Solo puedo mirar el espejo con furia y me digo a mi misma…

-Los destruiré- lo digo mientras me miro a través del espejo y aprieto mis puños.

Hoy inicia el concurso para elegir el mejor equipo de spartans femeninas y enfrentarlas al mejor equipo de spartans masculinos.

Soy una de las mejores, por no decir la mejor, después de mucho entrenamiento y sufrimiento debido a drogas y cirugías que en más de una ocasión me pusieron al borde de la muerte.

Soy el resultado de un inmenso deseo de venganza y ediciones genéticas. Soy horrible como persona, pero después de tanto que me quitaron y pusieron ya no me siento una persona.

Dentro de 50 minutos iniciaran los conocidos "juegos de guerra" los cuales son simulaciones las cuales ayudan a entrenarnos.

Solo hay dos personas que me han acompañado toda la vida y a pesar de este oscuro camino aun lo hacen, Miyako y Kaoru.

Fin de POV Momoko

Mirándose la habitación, que más que una habitación parece un bunker, paredes de un grueso cemento sin pintura, un cuarto el cual solo contiene cosas básicas, en el fondo de este se encuentran una regadera, un pequeño inodoro y un lavamanos. También hay una cama junto a la puerta y al lado de la cama se encuentra un ropero pequeño con ropas todas iguales de colores grises y aburridos.

Alguien toca la puerta llamando la atención de Momoko, pero antes de que esta pueda hacer cualquier cosa o decir cualquier cosa una voz se escucha.

-Momoko, levanta ese trasero y vámonos para… arg, se supone que sabes a donde- dice la inconfundible voz de su amiga Kaoru la cual a pesar de todo lo que enfrentaron durante este tiempo había conservado su buen humor y su… mal vocabulario.

Hablando de cambios, Momoko se había vuelto casi indiferente a todo. Se podía notar que no era del todo indiferente hacia sus amigas a pesar que su rostro y voz no cambiaran en lo más mínimo, se podía notar la preocupación, confianza y cariño que tenía hacia estas a través de sus decisiones como líder de su equipo.

Momoko antes de salir se da un último vistazo al espejo, seguía siendo hermosa con unas cuantas cicatrices, pero seguía siendo hermosa. Después de las ediciones genéticas y todo ese rollo había crecido 10 cm, sus músculos eran marcados y poseían mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaban, su cabello el cual había sido cortado y no pasaba más allá de sus hombros. También estaba su etiqueta de servicio escrita sobre su pecho justo sobre el corazón, en esta están escritas las letras "RDLM".

Mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir dio un fugaz vistazo hacia su cama y en una de esta yacía un listón rojo el cual le daba fuerzas y recordaba porque estaba ahí.

Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con sus dos amigas, portaban las mismas vestiduras grises que Momoko… sus uniformes si así quieren llamarlos. Las únicas diferencias eran sus etiquetas de servicio.

La de Kaoru era "LCDE" y la de Miyako "LADH". Ninguna de ellas dice nada, se conocen perfectamente y como han cambiado, no es necesario hablar, no ha sucedido nada que no sepan y sea necesario contar pues ya no son las chicas que eran antes. Ahora pertenecían al proyecto Spartans II. Las tres toman rumbo hacia una parte de las instalaciones para así comenzar los juegos de guerra.

Mientras tanto hablemos sobre sus etiquetas de servicio:

Miyako la cual tenía "LADH" que significa "La Asesina de Hielo". Esta etiqueta de servicio se la gano pues era una experta asesina sigilosa, con una gran puntería y maestra con el cuchillo además de que sus ojos azules habían perdido aquel brillo que la caracterizaba y eran sustituidos por unos que helaba la sangre de quien los viera, su sonrisa aun permanecía siempre y cuando estuviese con sus amigas, cuando estaba con otra persona era sustituida por una mirada de completa indiferencia y cuando se trataba de luchar se presentaba una sonrisa maliciosa que con su ojos hacia que sudaras frio y un escalofrió recorriera tu espalda. Su equipamiento consistía en un Rifle de Precisión y un DMR. Su armadura fue mejorada para proporcionarle un poco más de agilidad y velocidad en sus movimientos además que sus escudos se recuperaban más rápido de lo normal.

Kaoru la cual tenía "LCDE" que significa "La Cobra de Esmeralda". Esta etiqueta la tenía más que nada por la hermosura de su cuerpo, si antes era toda una atleta significaba que su cuerpo se había formado muy, muy bien dándole el término de una cobra debido a su personalidad ruda y sus ojos esmeraldas que adornaban su rostro le daban lo de esmeralda. Ella era actualmente era la más fuerte de las Spartans II femeninas, era tan fuerte que su armadura tuvo que ser mejorada para ser más resistente que el resto con blindaje adicional que hacía que si se enfrentaba contra otro Spartan cuerpo a cuerpo, se empezaría a sufrir daños notorios la armadura de su contrincante antes de que la suya sufra alguna abolladura. También fueron incrementados un poco sus escudos de energía y los potenciadores de fuerza de su armadura. Su equipamiento está formado por una escopeta y rifle de asalto.

Momoko la cual tenía "RDLM" que significa "Reina de la Muerte". La tenía más que bien merecida, pues era destacada en todos los atributos. Era de las más fuertes, rápidas, agiles y su puntería al igual que sus reflejos eran los más altos de todos. En todos los enfrentamientos salía ganando pues sacaba ventaja por el resto de sus habilidades. También era muy inteligente y calculadora, sus decisiones en el campo de batalla eran casi siempre acertadas, pues no se puede predecir todo. Era una gran líder, ella portaba como equipamiento un Rifle de Francotirador mejorado el cual podía procesar dos tipos de municiones, las normales y otras especiales que tenían el doble de alcance y daño, pues al tener una puntería tan fina era imposible que fallase un disparo, también portaba un rifle de batalla con una mayor estabilidad y un cañón más largo para mejorar su alcance efectivo. Su armadura tenía todos los propulsores mejorados, los estabilizadores y los enfriadores. Ella usaba cada uno de estos en su armadura para hacer todo tipo de movimientos con su armadura dándole el doble de velocidad y proporcionándole fuerza adicional. Gracias a esto saltaba más alto que el resto, corría más rápido y sus movimiento es los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo eran mucho más rápidos y letales, gracias a sus reflejos superiores a todos, su fina vista y su velocidad al pensar es capaz de sacarle todo el provecho a su armadura y si antes era la mejor ahora gracias a esta armadura se volvía mucho más letal. También está diseñada para darle más agilidad al momento de moverse.

Volviendo a narrar la historia, estas se dirigían hacia un gran salón donde estas unos dispositivos en forma de casco para los cuales utilizaban para entrar en un mundo virtual y de tal forma entrenar dentro de este sin el mínimo temor de tener bajas aliadas o heridos. Era la forma perfecta de entrenar a los spartans. Pues los enfrentaban entre ellos y contra el covenant utilizando IA de un muy avanzado nivel.

El torneo que habría ese día seria para sacar el mejor equipo femenino y por otra parte para sacar el mejor equipo masculino y de tal forma enfrentarlos para ver cuál era el equipo que se merecería tener su primera misión real y no una simulación.

Todos ya sospechaban quienes serían las ganadoras del torneo femenil pero no decían nada… quizás Himeko, la mayor contrincante de Momoko, tuviese un truquillo bajo la manga.

Al entrar al enorme salón que combinaba con la estética del lugar pues era gris y sin mucha vida. Tenía una gran cantidad de asientos y una gran pantalla en una pared a la cual se dirían todos los asientos, de no ser por la estética del lugar sería similar a un cine. También había 6 camillas, 3 del lado izquierdo de la pantalla y otras tres de su lado derecho. No solo se ve a nuestras chicas entrar al lugar, sino que también se ven a otras chicas entrando todas en grupos de tres personas pues eran los equipos de spartans que competirían.

Momoko junto a sus amigas y compañeras Kaoru y Miyako se sientan en unos de los asientos del centro del salón mientras esperan pacientemente a que se dé inicio.

Pasando alrededor de 5 minutos entra una doctora la cual se dirige hacia el centro de escenario, ella es una mujer joven de alrededor de 25 años de edad, su cabello es blando, su piel es pálida, su figura es digna de una modelo y su sola presencia basta para que el silencio reine en el salón.

-¡Spartans! Como sabrán, el día de hoy se llevara el último concurso entre ustedes para así saber quiénes de ustedes son los mejores y ser enviados a su primera misión, hace algunos años fuimos atacados por pacto de alienígenas los cuales logramos repeler con mucho esfuerzo y… perdidas-guarda unos segundos de silencio la doctora como si realmente las palabras salieran de los más profundo de su ser- Después de eso decidimos que teníamos que estar listos ante cualquier cosas que nos deparara el futuro y así nació el proyecto spartans-III, como sabrán el primer proyecto fue un fracaso, el segundo fue todo un éxito pero se perdieron 90% de estos en la batalla. Así que iniciamos el reclutamiento a los cuales ustedes asistieron y entrenaron de sol a sol para convertirse en soldados formidables, pero solo era una parte de nuestro proyecto. Entonces iniciaron las modificaciones genéticas las cuales los convirtieron de soldados a súper soldados dándoles la fuerza, la velocidad y la resistencia para que combinados con sus armaduras sean los defensores de la humanidad - dice esto último con más volumen recibiendo como respuesta un grito de guerra por parte de las chicas.

-Como que te falta pulir un poco tus discursos Katherine- dice un militar de rango avanzado con una sonrisa mientras espera a Katherine al pie del "escenario".

-Cállate, sube y has lo que te toca ¬¬*-dice Katherine con un notorio enfado.

-Pero si me callo no podré decir lo que me toca – dice con un toque de burla en su voz.

-… ¬¬*- ella se limita a hablar y le dirige un última mirada antes de salir del salón.

El militar la ve salir y una vez desaparece de su vista da un leve suspiro y sube al escenario. Entonces con una voz digna de un temible general les habla todos las spartans.

-¡Spartans! Daremos inicio pero no sin antes de que les explique brevemente en cómo será el torneo – dice todo esto mientras camina al centro del "escenario" – Primero, los enfrentamientos serán en el modo de eliminación, no habrá reapariciones siendo lo que caracteriza a este modo de juego y se decidirá al ganador que sea el primero en ganar 5 rondas – guarda silencio durante unos instantes para luego continuar – También se ha quitado el emparejamiento en las partidas, cada una de ustedes dispondrá de las armas a las cuales se ha especializado a usar y no solo de eso, sino que también de su fuerza, agilidad, velocidad, reflejos y resistencia junto a sus armaduras que fueron diseñadas para ustedes… en otras palabras será como si fuera un enfrentamiento 100% real entre ustedes – se detiene otros breves momentos – Y sin más que decir, pasen el equipo 3 y 6.

De entre los presentes se levantan 6 chicas pero destaca una de todas ellas… Himeko, el dolor de cabeza de Momoko desde tiempos inmemorables, se dirige junto a otras dos chicas que son sus inseparables compañeras hoy en día las cuales le hacen posible estar en el segundo lugar en el ranking de equipos pero en el ranking individual ella está en segundo, pero sus compañeras están en 5° y 6° posición. ¿Y quiénes están en la 1°, 3° y 4° posición? Quizás se pregunten. Pues Momoko en el primer puesto, Kaoru en el tercero y Miyako en el cuarto.

Dejando las aclaraciones… Dios mío ¿Por qué me eligió de narrador?

Porque soy el Dios de esta historia y como yo soy el que la crea, manipula y juega con la vida de los personajes pues necesito que alguien lo narre por mí, además es tu culpa por ser el primer idiota que pasaba por la calle en el momento que empecé a buscar a uno.

Sí, pero… no puedes buscar a alguien más, no soy mejor narrando.

Pues ni modo, tendrás que aprender a durante el paso del tiempo… además yo narre el prólogo ahora te toca a ti y narrare yo de vez en cuando para explicar un poco el pasado de la historia y si te niegas hare como dice mi profesor de Inglés… peleishion (dice esto sacando una cabeza nuclear de la nada y apuntándole directo a él por lo que asiente rápidamente) Bueno continuaremos en el siguiente capítulos, pues te veo un poco pálido.

Fin de Capitulo 1

Sí, soy consciente que he tardado siglos pero tratare de poco a poco empezar a publicar mas seguido.


End file.
